twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Physical Objects, Elements and Materials/Chemicals and Drugs
Drugs & Substances Beast Beast is a combination super-steroid and animal augmentation agent. When taken in small, controlled doses, the user would again a significant amount of muscle mass and the attribute of the animal that goes with it. The most common variants are bovine, lupine, avian and feline. However, higher doses and too frequent use can lead to side-effects such as increased aggressiveness, increased hunger and even extreme, transformation into said half-animal creature. So far, it is the only drug made illegal from "enhanced" competitive circles. Moon-Juice Moon-Juice (aka Juice, WulfMuscle and Red Wolfsbane) is the street name of a cocktail of volatile chemicals made to increase the overall muscle mass and size of therian-born beings. Mostly in illegal Tooth, Fang and Claw matches for years since its creation. The list of chemicals in Moon-Juice are unknown, but an accelerant developed by the labs in Interrealm was discovered as one of the named unknown parts. This is a means for quick, stable and efficient growth of muscles in feral creatures. Owners of these illegal matches use it for means of profit and power. The existence of the drug became apparent in raids ad the unwilling users who were once cubs of the infamous "Stolen Moon" generation. Moon-Juice is best used on underfed or malnourished feral werewolves ether through injection or ingestion through solid foods. When in the body, the user experiences a body-wide burning sensation as their muscles and body grow radically, making them bigger and stronger. For example: A weakling 120-pound specimen that has not yet been fed can gain upwards to 3,600 pounds of hard muscle in hours then it would have taken weeks or months with conventional methods. More importantly, the newly gained mass of the subject can be gained more through moments of emotional or physical duress, like lifting a mass that is bigger than they are or in the setting of a TFC match, fighting tougher opponents with lethal results. Owners, often drunk with power need to keep them on Moon-Juice far longer resulting in more bigger and sometimes monstrously huge beasts. From the overcharge of hormones and over-stimulation of senses, werewolf and therian keepers can ensure that their assets are constantly in peak mass. However there are limits to the use of the drug in terms of paced injections and stimuli, overdosing can lead to extreme psychosis, limited to full immobility from the excess of muscle to more extreme in cases where the subject's organs can be crushed from within or violently explode. One such incident was witnessed by an agent of the Guardian Weres and brings enough to take down the TFC matches and more that uses Moon-Juiced werewolves and therians. Werewolves that were recovered from these matches are heavily rehabilitated and further researchers have managed to develop an antidote for the harsh effects of the drug it had on their bodies. But with limited success outside of eliminating the psychotic episodes. Sanctuary territories and shelters have worked hard to give to early stage users time to adjust having these massive bodies, reintroduce them to wild packs and keep them under monitored care. The late-stage and overdosed ones are subjected to a range of physical treatments such as nano-cannibalization to remove the excess muscle and the ones who suffer from extreme psychosis, it renders them an extreme threat to others and may resort to euthanasia. After successful rehabilitation, the wolves or creatures are tagged and safely released back into the wild while kept under careful watch by rangers and the local tribes. Very few "juiced" kinds are kept under special care, others are integrated into security forces because their strength and power are considered to them a useful asset while others gained them through adoption. Known Users Mnemosyne - Xendrian's adopted feral lycan. She was enhanced with Moon-Juice in the early teens to gain muscle, but not enough for her to go insane thanks in part of her holding on to her happy memories during her torturous upbringing since she was a cub from the Stolen Moon generation. Mnemosyne gained more through various fights against other enhanced beasts and gains the ability grow more from lifting stuff heavier than her or when she goes into "play-time" with her companion Ollie. She was saved from being put down with the help of Greymere, a lycan guardian were. Chemicals UX-93 UX-93 is a engineered biochemical weapon designed by scientists of the Ka-Tao empire for use of decimating populations by breaking down DNA and/or wasting away various body-tissue often resulting in a slow, painful death. Victims Seriian Zarei - Aphkian soldier attacked during an operation, exposed to the weapon leaving her DNA heavily destroyed. Leaving her commanding officer to "fill in the blanks" with more superior DNA thanks to genetic restructuring.